Taming the Beast
by rantnrave09
Summary: Oneshot. Happens after the 4th shinobi world war. Naruto is a beast and Tsunade is going to tame him. rewrite of xeaMzx's omake.


The Fourth Shinobi World War came into conclusion. The Ninja Alliance triumphed over Tobi and Kabuto's forces and the shinobi world started to achieve real world peace slowly but surely. Naruto is now able to freely use Kurama(kyuubi)'s chakra and can even transform at will just like Kirabi. Naruto is now trully a beast but unlike the beast who was feared by his fellow Konoha people, he (and Kurama) are now considered as the greatest hero of the village, even greater than Minato and the Shodai Hashirama himself.

Sasuke had a change of heart and is now back in Konoha. Unfortunately this event caused Sakura's developing feelings for Naruto to start to wither and her devotion for Sasuke came back full throttle. Naruto was devastated but still held on and continued with his life.

Despite how powerful he had become, Naruto still continued his training. It was during a boring day and he was inside his apartment when he had the crazy idea of practicing his new jutsu, the 5 elements rasengan. Being Naruto, it goes without saying that the technique blew up on his face and totaled his apartment. It was a good thing that he's the only one who lived there.

He was immediately summoned by Tsunade to her office even though it had already started to get dark outside and office hours should be over. As Naruto entered the hokage's office, he noticed Tsunade standing by the window. She wore the same dress she usually wears and looked as beautiful as ever.

Although Naruto would never admit it, he always thought Tsunade was pretty, nay, beautiful. Perhaps even the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He would even go so far as to say she's more beautiful than his own mother, Kushina, and that's saying a lot. It all goes back from the time when he was still in the academy where he first started to learn the henge and decided to invent his hentai jutsu; the Sexy Technique.

Naruto found a notebook with pictures of a shapely young blond girl with two loose pony tails/pigtails. Her face looked like a blur though so he didn't recognize who it was but the other details like her breast shape, the curves of her hips and the perfect shaped butt cheeks was embedded on his mind for all eternity. It would be years later that he would realize the notebook once belong to his late sensei Jiraiya and the woman in picture was Tsunade during their younger days. The Senju Clan tattoo on her lower back was a clear indication; he saw the same tattoo on her when he first tried his perfect henge and transformed into Shizune and gave Tsunade a massage.

The only thing that kept him from chasing her skirt is the fact that she can kill him with one punch and that her chakra "smelled" old. Though not particularly really smelling old herself, just her chakra. It was one of the earlier gift from Kurama. He can smell someone's chakra and can tell how old they really are. Tsunade's smelled like Koharu's, and it's just not appetizing for him.

Something is very different from the Tsunade who is standing in front of him now though. He can tell that she is not an impostor since her chakra still smells the same but it smelled younger. Add to that the fact that he already asked her why so and the reason she gave him actually managed to shock him a little. It was her deceased lover and Shizune's uncle Dan who gave her that de-aging chakra with his weird jutsu.

Naruto made his presence known to her and she turned around acknowledging him then motioned for him to take a sit as she sat down on her own chair as well. They proceeded to talk about the recent goings on of Naruto's life and the recent incident in his appartment.

During their conversation, Naruto couldn't help but get a weird feeling when he inhales the alluring scent of Tsunade. This is mostly caused by the recent adjustments made to his body as he finally absorbed most of Kurama's chakra. He somehow got other things too like Kurama's horny tendencies and easily gets aroused.

It didn't help that Tsunade was also thinking of something of the same nature as Naruto since the recent changes to her body made by Dan's jutsu also returned the urges that she thought she would never experience again. That is when she finally believed that she really is young again. Her body was also unconsciously releasing pheromones as she started to get hot while in Naruto's presence. Truth be told, she always had a liking to the boy. She used to make her self believe that it was brotherly love but who was she kidding? Almost everyone who was in her age group knew of her brother complex towards Nawaki. Some even teased her that she might end up marrying her own brother. She just punched them in return. Naruto though, is a whole new story. He reminds her of her deceased baby brother yet he's not her real brother and although one may argue that they are related since somehow she's also part Uzumaki from Mito's side of the family, they are still only distantly related.

Both tried their best to control themselves while they had talked with each other but it seemed that the pressure building up from trying to hold what they truly fell inside only made matters out of hand. When they came to discuss a sore topic, an argument broke and the dams holding their emotions also finally broke.

One thing led to another and somehow they managed to get themselves into their current situation...

Tsunade did not know how everything happened; it was like her mind blanked out from the bliss of the transition during the time it all started happening. The last thing she remembered was that she pulled that orange jacket of his off his body and he responded by pulling her obi from her waist that held her blouse closed; however, now she was sitting on the edge of her desk with his body between her legs and her kimono-style sleeveless blouse parted open but not taken off just yet. Her arms looped around the back of his neck as she kissed the young man passionately, she was completely lost in him and she did not care anymore.

Never would Tsunade have actually guessed that Naruto was a very aggressive lover. He did not even waste a second as his hands pulled her pants down to expose her legs to him and allowed him access to her violet lingerie she wore and wasted no time stroking her heated womanhood through the silky violet surface. The sensation threatened to make her close her legs as she groaned against his lips but she refused to deny him - and her – pleasure; it also helped that her legs were spread apart by his hips, so when her body tensed in pleasure, all it did was squeeze him lightly.

Naruto used his free hand to grab her matching silk, violet bra and yanked on the center front, forcing the front hooks to break open and making the blonde hokage gasp in her lips, breaking the kiss while she opened her eyes to look at him. She could not ask for anything more than a man who just took command of her; it was a side of Naruto she liked.

Matching his aggression, she grabbed at his pants and yanked them open. She wanted him out of his pants and she even surprised herself by giving him what she hoped was a seductive glare followed by a low-toned growl; grabbing him by the shirt, she yanked him close and did not care that she heard the fabric tear… Naruto wanted her tonight and that was exactly what he was going to get.

"This all you got?" Tsunade challenged in a sultry tone.

She was pleased to feel Naruto step up to the plate; his hand grabbed her blond hair and yanked back hard enough to make her gasp once more and before she could even adjust to what happened, he bit hard into her neck.

"Oh kami," she whimpered pleasantly.

One hand squeezed Tsunade's rear, pulling her hips so that the distance between their bodies was already being closed. He had her paralyzed, not willing to move as long as he kept his bite on her neck. She found it was best to just submit to him now and she loved every moment of it; not even her deceased lover, Dan, was able to ignite any passion inside her like this moment was doing and it was inside her very own office. She felt his hand move from her rear and slide to her front, pushing her lingerie to the side to expose her moist opening to the slightly chilled air making Tsunade tense for a moment as she leaned forward and pressed her fingers into his back. He did not keep her waiting at all and she found her grateful for that as he positioned him and made the blond haired woman gasp out a silent scream when she felt him push deep inside her already, he was full, hard and inside her.

Her hips bucked lightly on the surface of the desk as she encouraged him to ravage her body and use her like he pleased, she did not care, and she just found herself desperately needing him. Naruto let go of her neck and next thing she knew, she felt her back slam against the desk as he pressed his hands firmly against her shoulders.

"Kami… just take me!" Tsunade demanded; now she was surprising herself again at how demanding and aggressive she could be when the right buttons were pushed.

Naruto did not disappoint her either as he pounded hard into her hips, hard enough to buck them off the desks surface and yet she could not move with them because he kept her pinned down. She felt a scream threaten to erupt from her mouth but she also did not want anyone to hear her screaming in such a lust filled passion from her office; so she covered her mouth with her hand and muffled her screams behind that. She was already so wet and the punishment of his hard thrusts was only making that condition worse as she shut her eyes tight.

One crazed thought that raced through her mind was that Sakura must have been such a stupid little girl to let Naruto go, he was an aggressive, rough and passionate lover and now he was her lover for at least this one night.

The hard shaft of Naruto kept sliding into her vessel like it was meant for her, she felt her legs squeeze around his waist as the now soaked lips of her womanhood clasped around his member and encouraged him to thrust harder into her by making it tighter for him. Tsunade's efforts were rewarded when he continued to thrust hard inside of her enough to rock her body against the desk, she felt her breasts bouncing from the force of which he slammed his manhood into her; she could not help but lift her arms to press them against her breasts to stop them from rocking around.

However, Naruto seemed to have other plans; grabbing her arms by the wrists and then throwing them above her head as she shut her eyes and pressed her face against her arm and muffled her load moans. The fact that he wanted to watch her breasts bounce only excited her more as she bucked her hips wildly against his thrusts, encouraging him to push deeper inside of her.

"Naruto… faster… kami… faster," Tsunade lustfully pleaded.

She groaned out softly once when she felt him actually stop his pleasurable penetrations and he removed his right hand from her wrist; a gasp sounded from her a second later when Naruto wrapped his hands around her neck, choking her slightly and he breathlessly whispered into her ear.

"I… control how this… goes… I am your master tonight," Naruto aggressively whispered, making Tsunade whimper in pleasure as he demonstrated his control over her. She could only nod in reply, being submissive to him for the time being. "Good girl."

Tsunade dug her nails into Naruto's arm that was choking her and she roughly dragged her nails along his arm; her scratches were hard enough to cause deep red welts over his arms. He responded by thrusting once as deep as her body would let him go, his energy was wild, primal and heated and she loved every moment of his passion and lust.

The size of his hardened manhood massaged her silken walls inside her womb as she did her best to return the gesture by squeezing his member when he was inside her. She even felt as the sweat from his passion dripped down onto her also sweat glistened chest and his deep throated grunts only made her cry out his name finally; she had forgotten to cover her mouth and she knew that anyone one floor below her would be able to hear her, if Shizune was at her desk then she would have heard her sensei screaming out Naruto's name but he had had pushed her beyond her breaking point of self-control. He knew just how to make her scream and she had been finding the urge to do so for far too long.

She did not know when it happened but it did; she found her back planted against her office window and she clung to him as he pounded her against her own window and she rested her forehead against his shoulder. She was reduced to lustfully gasping out Naruto's name over and over again while her lips were turned towards her lover's ear. She did not even care anymore if people down on the ground outside the Hokage Tower might have possibly seen her pressed up against her office window; it actually added a little excitement, a thrill to this already animalistic sexual session.

One thing she knew she wanted to do was have him remove the rest of her clothes already, it was hot and now soaked from sweat, the same with her lingerie panties soaked by a combination of substances. Naruto was in control of her body right now however and if he did not remove her outfit, then she would not remove it. He was actually hotter than she was and she knew that because her body was pressed against his and she felt their sweat blend together and his body heat coursed through her. She could not help but think that if Naruto was always like this then there is absolutely no flaw in the man that she could see. Tsunade could not help but rake her nails down his sweat-covered back, underneath his shirt and she made sure to scratch down his back as hard as possible; she was unaware that she was breaking any skin and the only indication she did was a growl in an aggressive manner and respond by thrusting into her hard enough to make her think that she might actually go through her own office window… it would be a wonderful way to die though.

She thought she was going to die one moment and then the next moment her mind whirled as she tried to remember how she ended up bent over, holding onto the edges of her desk as Naruto grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back into him while he thrust into her. She could not stop her breasts from bouncing this time; she needed both her hands to stay firmly on the desk to make sure she did not get rammed into the hard surface. His arm then wrapped around her waist; the other arm slipped over her chest as his forearm rested between her breasts. Pulling her up from the desk, Naruto then stood Tsunade up and thrust deep inside of her and she found her head was actually whirling, she was feeling like she was about to faint and the only thing she could think of was wishing to hold on just a little while longer.

Feeling his member start to throb, she knew that he was coming close to his climax and she wanted to welcome his seed to fill her inside; she desired to feel that hot warmth invade her womb.

"Kami… Naruto-kun… just release inside me… please…fill my womb with your cum..." Tsunade pleaded; her mind had raced so much that she did not notice that she called him "Naruto-kun" instead of the usual "gaki".

She grabbed his forearm that parted her breasts and her other hand grabbed his arm embracing her waist; she was encouraging him to stay close to her and wanted to make pulling out her a little more difficult. She never moaned so loudly in her life and she didn't even think of who could possibly hear her.

For a woman who worried so much about what others thought of her to the point of even going so far as to cover up her real age and appearance with her medical age-defying jutsu; she did not even gave a second thought to whoever might have heard her moan and scream like the way she did. She was a woman too; a woman that had needs. This time her need was Naruto.

Tsunade's hazel eyes shot wide open the moment that she felt the burning hot seed of Naruto spill deep inside her, filling her up quickly before it even started spilling out of the folds of her opening. She gasped and pressed her head against his shoulder, one arm leaving his as she reached up to slide her fingers through his wet blond locks and his weight pressed against her and she felt her frame pressed against the surface of the desk. His deep, lusty breathes sounded in her ear as she worked hard to regain her breath; because she knew her strength would not return anytime soon.

"I'll… need a… new place to stay," Naruto breathlessly whispered into her ear.

"Good…" Tsunade could only reply weakly; she could not help but give a sated smile. "...but next time, _I_ will be your mistress." In which he just smiled foxily.

Naruto has now certainly became a beast and as the last remaining Senju and the direct descendant of Hashirama who used to be the master of all the tailed beasts, it now fell on her shoulders; the duty of taming him.

Tsunade couldn't help but lick her lips while she thought of ways to help her "tame" Naruto.


End file.
